Untidy Appearences
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: Dr. Conners has had his eye on his beautiful Intern Gwen Stacy for a while, and he decides she is the best subject for a new experiment. Basically an excuse for some smut. 'M' for obvious reasons. Dr. Conners/Gwen S.


"Dr. Connors? You needed to see me?" Gwen's light blond hair was tucked up into a prim and proper bun, while her straight cut bangs sat neatly on her forehead. She held her hand on the frame of Dr. Connors office door, waiting for his reply.  
He glanced up from his desk, spectacles askew, and papers scattered haphazardly.  
He pulled off his glasses quickly as he realized she was still looking at him,

"Yes Gwen, come in please."  
He waved at the chair in front of his desk, and she stepped forward lightly, tucking her skirt underneath her as she sat.  
He rose from behind his desk, gliding over to shut the door.  
"Now, it's about your job, I'm not sure what you expected to make,"  
She cut him off,

"Doctor Connors, it's merely a shadowing of an internship, I wasn't expecting anything."  
He waved his hand at her, not in a harsh manner,

"Please, call me Curt, everyone does. I understand. But you've been doing other tasks, things my paid employees never seem to get around to doing. I insist on putting you on payroll. Say 12 dollars an hour for now? Yes, yes that's right." He suddenly looked away from her, back at his desk. Fumbling through papers, she stood, expecting to be dismissed.  
Curt glanced up, his mumblings ceasing as he noticed Gwen was starting to go,

"Wait, Miss Stacy."  
She turned back, a single blond strand falling from her perfect bun.

"Gwen."  
He smiled at her,

"See? But anyway, please wait, I need you to sign a few things before you go."  
Gwen nodded,

"Of course." She walked around his desk, and as he stepped back, gesturing to the paper where he needed her signature, she caught a whiff of his Cologne. It was something divine. Something earthy. Like the ground after a rainstorm, and completely masculine.  
She inhaled deeply, trying to disguise it as a cough. She took the pen he was handing her and jerked back in surprise. The moment their hands touched it was like an electric shock passed between them.

"Incredible..." He murmured.  
She blinked slowly, and licked her lips, almost unconsciously.

His green eyes had captured her bright blue ones in a stare, and she found she couldn't look away. As he moved closer, she felt the pen slip from her fingers.  
He reached his hand up to cup her head, bringing her millimeters away from his lips,

"Ok?"

He asked in a whisper, not wanting to take advantage of her, but she swallowed and nodded, crushing any doubt into Ashes. She lifted a hand to grip his dark silver tie, pulling his lips to hers, at the same time his hand moved up to pull her hair out of the tight bun. The kiss began softly, gently, and Gwen marveled that she had never been kissed like this. The moment was earth shattering. Their lips began to move, the kiss became more rough, as Curt felt like a thirst had suddenly emerged in him, such that would only be quenched by the taste of her mouth, her skin, and the feel of her beneath him.

As her hair felt from its coiffure, the light blond waves falling to rest on her shoulders, she sighed into his mouth, and as she felt the hard edge of the desk beneath her, she relaxed her grip on his tie, and reached backwards, mindlessly shoved anything in her path off, the clatter woke Curt from his haze, and he pulled back to frown at her,

"I'll get you for that later. Right now I need you." He muttered, tugging at her blouse, she gently moved his clumsy fingers away and it slipped right off. She grinned at him wickedly as his green eyes widened at the sight of her white lace bra, barely encasing the pale lush mounds of her breasts. His hand came up, and he slowly, reverently, caressed her, kneading softly, until she could stand it no longer and she sighed out,

"Take me."

She reached back to undo her bra, not wanting his attention to be wasted on that. She tossed it aside and leaned back, her breasts nearly thrust in his face.

He bit his lip, and then leaned forward to capture her pebbled peach colored nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around her as she gripped his head, urging him closer. He bit down gently and her breath started coming in pants.

He pulled back, his mouth making a slight pop as he relinquished her nipple, and he motioned for her to turn, which she did, her breathing still uneven as she anticipated what was coming next. He undid his tie, tossing it onto the desk beside her, shucking off his jacket as well. She barely spared it a glance as she heard, rather than saw, him undo his belt, and he shoved his pants and boxers down to below his knees, with one move, he had lifted her skirt up and nearly torn away her lace panties, painstakingly chosen to match the bra, which now lay discarded on the floor somewhere.

She leaned over the desk further, feeling him spread her legs with his knee, and he groaned at the sight of her, wet, and completely ready for him. He reached out his hand, deftly swiping his finger over her slit, eliciting a moan for her, and bringing it up to taste her. It felt delicious and terribly naughty to be spread before him, waiting for him, practically throbbing with need. She heard his groan as he tasted her arousal.

"Like sunshine and honey." He muttered, wishing he had something to write that observation down with.  
She wiggled her bottom at him, as if he could forget her.  
He palmed his aroused, painfully hard length, and slowly, teasingly rubbed it against her. She pushed back and tried to gain friction, but he wasn't having that.  
He pulled away, and put his hand on her back, stilling her desperate movements.

"One moment..."

His hand swiftly moved from her back to guide his erection into her tight wet heat, and she relished the feel, the tightness as he entered her.  
He went slowly, cautiously, as he assumed her to be a virgin, but when she shoved backwards, impaling herself on him completely, he was too lost in concentration, muttering calculations and formulae to keep from coming immediately, that he barely noticed the fact there had been no resistance.  
Gwen slowly started moving again, twisting her hips, trying to gain friction, seconds away from reaching down to finish the job herself when she felt a hand on her clit. A thumb rubbing slow, then fast circles, then more pressure, and as he thrust in and out faster, he matched pace with his hand, and she felt herself reaching, grabbing desperately, blindly for anything to hold onto as she fell over the edge with a strangled cry,

"Oooh Curt... . ." Her incoherent mumblings did not reach his ears, but he felt her clench around him, and the subsequent aftershocks brought him dangerously close, and he swiftly pulled out, restraining himself from coming inside her. She stood up, shaking her skirt down, and was stunned to notice he was still standing, semen leaking from the tip of his erection, yet he was frowning in concentration.

"You didn't...?" She almost felt sad. Here he had brought her wondrous bliss and yet he hadn't given in.  
Without a second thought she dropped to her knees, hardly noticing the sting of the hardwood floor, as she took him into her mouth, his self control broke.  
He glanced down at her, her light blond hair making a curtain around her face, so he couldn't see the details of what she was doing, but it felt too good to describe. Her tongue swirled around his painfully hard arousal, and when she moved her hand just so,

"No...it's too.. Ah." He finally came, jet after jet of hot liquid went down her throat, but she just smiled and hummed against him, drawing out a groan from him.  
His hand had moved to weave through her hair, unconsciously urging her on, and now, as he made his way back to reality, he quickly let go, and she pulled back, his soft dick falling from her pouty pink lips. They were swollen a bit from their intense kissing, not from that which she had just done. At least that's what he tried to convince himself.  
She wiped a hand over her mouth, and stood up.

"Next time, don't worry about me. I'm on the Pill. Unfortunately I wasn't a virgin, but you made me feel like one." She smiled warmly at him, and he felt his cheeks grow hot with a blush, like a teenager.  
"Thank you. You may go now."  
She pulled her bra back on, the clasp snapping into place, but when she picked up her lace panties, she merely opened one of his drawers, and dropped them inside.  
He gazed at her, speechless.  
"So I have an excuse to see you again." She grinned once more and left his office with a spring in her step.

Curt Connors leaned back against his own desk, swearing he could still feel the heat where she had laid on top of it.  
Among the scattered papers that she had signed were a few others, with notes on a new pheromone mixture. Able to be worn like Cologne, a fragrance that smelled to each person what, attracted them most. As he lifted his tie up off the desk where it had landed, he smelled something like light, and a sweet delicate scent.  
"Sunshine and honey." He said to himself, finally grabbing a pen to write.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it on my vacation, where i had a huge amount of writing inspiration with a pair of handsome swedish twins...HA. i wish. But seriously, thanks for reading! R/R.  
_


End file.
